Bite me!
by scarletmoon12
Summary: Remus and Tonks have met at a party and hit it off fairly well... When they meet ten years later will they be able to as much? Or what about when they're put on guard together? Violence that's what.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Tonks!" I turned at a voice I instantly recognized as Sirius Black, a rather taller and one of the more... Interesting Wizards. He was also related to me in which ways I really can't remember. He looked as if he had been put through one of those Muggle contraptions... A blunder? Nah, didn't matter.

"Blimey Sirius! You look as if you've been in a. . . Well you look bad." I smiled gently and walked him over to two chairs near a window in the small business run by a local pair of wizards.

"Oi, I came to tell you something! Remus Lupin is coming by! It's been ages since I saw him last and, he's going to come by and see James and I!" He smiled more brightly than I think I had ever seen anyone.

"What's he like?" I asked conversationally sipping on my butterbeer. "He's older than me right? Your age?" It was odd for me to be talking to him, after years of being forced to shun him... Yet the only reason was to discuss the large and old Black house which he had but recently inherited.

"You sound almost interested." Sirius looked up at me. He was so odd, having just met him. But I still blushed a scarlet color. "He is my age which really isn't that bad..." he looked away from me thoughtfully and I was able to regain my composure.

"He's already twenty-eight so... About 10 years on you." He answered, "You like older men eh?" he laughed. "I'll warn him."

I glared deeply at him, "Do and you'll be seen walking into the woman's bathroom in Diagon alley."

He laughed deeply again and put up his hands in mock defeat. "You metamorph's always scared me."

". . . Hah hah, well you scare me with all of your blokes." I grinned again, "Now I don't want the ruddy Black house so... It's all yours." I said standing up rather briskly. "I'm sorry but I have to go and -"

"Date?" He asked standing up as well. I blushed furiously turning away. My hand tapped a glass on the table.

"Bloody hell..." I whispered to myself grabbing my wand and flicking it quickly. "Sorry about that. . ."

Sirius nodded, "It's okay, Now I would like to invite you and your fellow to dinner to meet Remus." I nodded, a bit surprised.

"That sounds good... I think that'll be great. Yeah." I nodded again. "What day?"

"This Friday as a fact. Sound good? Meet me here ten minutes before." I nodded, not exactly listening, as I began to walk away, "See you then!" I was about to turn around, yet I heard a crack and knew he was gone.

"See you then." I said apparating as well.

Friday came rather quickly and it was already Friday afternoon, I was letting my Boyfriend live with me in my small house. He slept on the couch I in my bed. It was a bit irritating at times to have to share, but I soon got over it.

I had been training to become an Auror since I left Hogwarts two years ago, and I expecting the place to be a slight mess with my boyfriend (a bloke from the U.S.) Zach sitting one the couch reading the newspaper or something along that line.

I opened the door, and breathed in, wincing at the smell of too much cheap perfume. "What the-?" I began to say as my eye caught two bodies looking as if not even an unforgivable curse could separate them. "Z-z-z-zach!" I sputtered barely making out the name.

He whipped around from his snogging partner and looked at me, eyes wide in surprise. "Look, Tonks I-" I didn't even wait for him to finish his sentence, I whipped out my wand, and threw out the most random hex that i could remember causing him to sprout small tentacles all over his face.

"You can die you know that!" I screamed loudly clenching my fists, and throwing him and his 'partner' out on the curb. "Our date is off! Get the hell out of my house!"

He didn't wait for a second ' warning ' and ran out of my house along with the girl he was with. "That no good, lowdown, ignorant pig!" I fumed resisting the urge to either breakdown in tears or just break several items. Instead I decided to just get ready for that bloody party that Sirius had invited me to.

"Shower..." I murmured to myself almost like a senile old woman, as I began to undress. The shower was cold, but that was the way I liked my showers when I was in a bad mood.

I have never really liked taking baths, but when I was younger I was forced to take them. I leaned over to reach for the shampoo, knocking my razor onto the floor. "Oh come on!" I whined leaning over to pick up the razor. That has always been a huge problem for me. I want to be an Auror but, I am and always have been very clumsy. It sucks.

The shower was rather short, shampoo, condition, wash my body and get out. I wrapped myself into a warm towel and sighed, "What do I wear now?" I asked looking around my highly messy room for any sign of clean robes.

About fifteen minutes later I had found clean robes and had them on. "I have about a half an hour... I can relax for a bit." I began to lie down on the couch when I caught a smell of that cheap perfume. "On the other hand. . . I don't want to be here." I said sighing and standing up straight. "Why is all of this shit happening?" I asked gently, but I had no time to ponder. I had about five minutes to get to the house... Which I just realized I had no clue where it was.

"Ah... bloody hell. I mean come on! What is up with torturing me today!" I sighed, "where did he say to meet him? Er... At the shop right?" I asked myself now cursing myself for being so stupid as not to listen. "Well it's worth a try right?" I asked myself preparing to apparate to the old mans shop. "Well I'm only... Seven minutes late..." I sighed and left my house with a deafening crack.

"God I hope they're not waiting for me..."

Well this is the end of chapter one. Now before you complain to me...

-I know the ages are messed up, but oh well.

-I'm not sure whether Sirius had met Tonks before but Oh well again.

-This is set a year before Harry's parents were killed. They're still alive.

Please review and keep in mind the next Chapter will be in Lupin's POV. And yes, if you are that stupid this is a Tonks/Lupin pairing. Thank-you.

-Love, Kei-chan.


	2. Party Remus's POV

"Oh come on Moony, She's just a tad bit late... Don't be so uptight." I looked over to Sirius with my weary eyes.

"I'm not being uptight..." I said stiffly, knowing very well that I indeed _was_ being uptight. It had been along time since I had see my two friends from school, as I had been trying to find work and also just live.

"Well Sirius has invited a woman, ah, What's her name again?" James asked running a hand quickly through his midnight colored hair.

"Tonks... I'd tell you her first name but it's the bane of her existence. She hates it." I nodded, "She'll be here any moment now." Sirius said as if he was trying to convince me that she'd show.

I wasn't trying to be rude or anything but all I wanted to do was... relax. I had been all over the place lately and I wanted to be sitting by the fire with my friends rather than this... Waiting for a stranger in the cold.

I could tell that I was losing weight lately and I know that I was greying already. I was under stress and all because I was a werewolf. All because of that. It disgusted me how people worked sometimes.

"Moony? Are you alright?" I heard James ask although it sounded far away. "I think he's begun think again... I hope that girl shows up before it's impossible to get him out of his trance." I turned to say something to that when I heard a loud crack.

"Ah, bloody hell..." I heard a whisper as something fell onto the ground breaking. "I'm sorry..." I looked to see a woman, looking around twenty or so staring at a broken flower pot which, apparently she had knocked over when she apparated.

"Tonks!" Sirius yelled out waving at the girl. "Tonks! Over here!" she looked over a bit bewilderedly, but when she saw Sirius her body relaxed a bit.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late... I had a bit of a problem arise... I'm sorry." I almost instantly felt bad for her.

She was a good height really, not too short, not too tall for her age. She was thin and had short hair which was currently dyed a dark purple. She smiled gently. She did look a bit... Worn today.

Her clothes were simple, black robes and jeans underneath along with tennis shoes. She looked normal, void the hair, which gave her a flair of her own style.

"Where's your beau?" I could see that she froze almost instantly. Her body tensed up and her mouth began to move even though she was making no noise.

"Well, shall we be going Sirius? I do wish to relax." I said changing the subject quickly, which earned a look of relief on to me.

"Oh yes... Lily will be waiting for you eh, James?" Sirius winked and James smiled turning slightly red.

"Yes... Let be going. I smiled happy to be going to a familiar place again.

"Er... where is this house?" The girl called Tonks asked a bit timidly.

"Oh you can walk there from here. It's right around the corner." She nodded at James words and looked relieved that she wouldn't have to apparate to a place that she had never been.

"Come on Moony, you're so quiet." I felt the girls eyes on me curiously. "Oh I forgot to introduce you to everyone Tonks."

"Yes how very rude of you Padfoot." James said in a mock angry voice.

"This is Tonks... Tonks this is James Potter." she nodded taking his hand to shake.

"Pleased to meet you." she said gently as if deciding to be shy.

"And this is Remus Lupin." He motioned towards me and I was taken a bit. I was listening but not really paying attention. It surprised me to hear my name for some odd reason.

I extended my hand out for her to shake and she took it that was expected. What was not was the was I reacted to her soft touch. I gripped harder as if I didn't want to let go... Which I'm still not sure if I did.

"Pleased to meet you." I whispered my voice dropping into a low and husky tone. She nodded losing her own voice as we met eyes.

". . . And here we are. . ." I looked up to see James's house, and I dropped her hand instantly. The two other men were looking at me with odd gazes, and the poor girl was red.

I sighed and followed the two into the home. "Hello lily." I said weakly looking over towards the woman at the table.

"Hello Remus! How have you been?" she asked looking at my happily. I sighed and smiled.

"A lot of things really..."

Well the conversations went on all night over some wine and butterbeer... Okay a _lot _of wine and butterbeer... Soon I swear all but Lily was dead drunk. I finally heard Tonks talk.

"So then 'e says, 'but that wasn't soft before!' " we all broke out in a loud roar of laughter.

"Oh man, that if funny... You guys make me laugh..." Tonks said in that beautiful voice of hers. She looked over to me. "I wis that I had seen you guys before!"

"Oh yeah! What is up with your boyfriend not coming?" Sirius asked taking another sip of beer.

I saw that her face fell almost instantly, ". . . Oi, I'm not feeling well. I'm going to step outside okay?" She asked politely standing up and wobbling a bit.

"Wait..." I said quickly, "Let me come out with you... I don't think I could stand being here with these idiots for too much longer..." I laughed and looked to her for permission.

"Yea." she said turning away quickly as if hiding something from me. I looked at her curiously.

It was a cold day outside, it seemed as if it was about to snow really. I smiled breathing in deeply. "Ah, it's a nice day anyway I said in a clear tone. "Miss. Tonks?" I looked over to her and saw that she was turned away. "Miss. Tonks?" I asked again.

"It's... J-j-just T-t-t-tonks." she stuttered and I made a curious and worried look at her.

"Are-are you crying?" I asked clearly despite my alcohol level.

She was sobbing covering her face with her hands, "Y-yes..." she whispered gently. "I'm sorry for. . . being such a p-pain..." I looked over to her sympathetically.

"What happened to you?" I asked placing a hand on her back. "You can tell me."

She looked up at me with her bright brown eyes, My boyfriend... I-I found him in my flat... W-with a-another woman. . . Snogging the hell out of her!" she broke down in sobs.

I looked at her with surprise, "why on earth did you come then?" I asked looking at her. If it had been me... I would've stayed home.

"I-I didn't want to be weak, That wouldn't be facing it... I-" she looked up at me, eyes teary. "I'm sorry for complaining. You're a complete stranger..." she blushed.

I looked down at her and placed a hand under her cheek, "Not at all Miss. Tonks. . . Not at..."

I don't know how it happened, but somehow we moved close enough to brush lips... At first.

We met in a crushing motion that got harder as we got closer to each other. I smiled as she held me tightly. Then as soon as it had begun it was over. We pulled away and staggered for a moment.

"Ah...! I-I'm sorry...! It must be the alcohol in my system... I'm sorry!" I repeated over and over again in a loud and brisk voice. I know my face had to red, scarlet even. I looked to her and turned away. "Forgive me for my. . . boldness. . . I'm sorry." I turned on my heel and stepped back onto the porch. "Thank-you for your company."

I have to say it was a bit unnerving for her not to be saying anything. I waved lightly and stepped inside the house, shaking some cold dew off of me. It was odd, how I did that. . . I suppose that no matter what I say... I am also human as well as werewolf. . .

"Where is Tonks?" James and Sirius asked as I stepped in the house. I sighed and laid down on the couch.

"Night." I said closing my eyes and welcoming sleep.

Well I think I figured out what this is actually, An alternate beginning. I also know that it may have all happened a bit... Too fast? I dunno, I am into this pairing. Please Review!

-Kei-chan


	3. Terrible life Tonks POV

I rubbed my eyes as the sun beamed down on my face, "God dammit." I whispered waking up from what was actually a nice sleep. "What a random dream." I stated as I swung my legs onto the floor next to me.

"Ahhh. . . Lets see what's happening today." I said walking out of my room and into the kitchen. On the counter rested a calendar book and besides that a quill. Taking the quill in hand I opened the book and came to today. "Dumbledore wants me to go to Sirius 's? Probably some order business..." I sighed again.

Opening the fridge I cringed at the lack of food I had seen, ". . .Crap. . ." I whispered to myself. "Well I have to get dressed and head out to the Order. . ." I looked back to the fridge. "Guess I'm not eating 'till later."

I walked through my messy flat and smiled. I had never been clean, but I had always liked my mess. _My_ mess. I hadn't had a new boyfriend for nearly ages. And I mean like three years... And it was all over the glance of one man... The briefest glance of that idiot.

"Remus Lupin." I hissed at the mirror that I was reflected in. I smacked my head. "That was over ten years ago!" I yelled. "Ten years!" I yelled. "I barely know that man! Why does he keep going into my mind like a Bloody virus!" I grabbed a brush from the night stand next to me and ran it through my hair rather violently.

"I only barely saw him and I just can't get him out of my bloody mind! What the hell is wrong with me!" I whined sadly. "Ow!" I yelped in pain as I ripped a good sized chunk of my hair. I threw up my hands in disgust.

"What can make this day worse!" I asked tending to my hair.

(An hour and a half later in The Order of the Phoenix headquarters.)

"Ah!" In frustration and panic as I scrambled into the hall, knocking down the god damn curtain covering Sirius's mum's picture. "Why the hell do I always do that!" I screamed.

"TERRIBLE MUDBLOOD LOVERS! BLOODY PEOPLE ALL OF YOU! TRAITOOOOOOORRRS!" I cringed at the loud screams of my auntie.

"Bloody hell! Tonks!" I looked over Sirius apologetically. He grinned "Help me put it on!" I nodded and we struggled to muffle her shrieks, but in the end we did.

"I'm sorry Sirius. . . ! I'm so fucking clumsy!" I sighed and looked to my feet. "I always do that. . ."

"Dumbledore's waiting for you downstairs so it's not the right time to worry about that right now." He smiled ay me and I nodded still red.

I followed him up the stair looking around much more than I was talking. I did see Shackbolt, with whom I had been working with since I had been training with so I could be an Auror. I waved and smiled despite my horrible mood, I mean he was always nice to me right?

"So, I hope that you'll like working with him"I looked up at Sirius's words.

"What?" I asked rather stupidly, I have to start listening to people. . . Sirius smiled.

"You'll see!" I glared knowing that the sing-song voice couldn't be good. I cursed my own lack of listening skills.

We knocked on a door at the top of the stairs. "Come in Miss. Nymphadora." I cringed, Dumbledore was always so formal. I looked to Sirius one last time as he opened the door for me. "Hello Miss. Nymphadora." Dumbledore said pleasantly. "How are you today?"

I smiled the best I could, "Pretty... Ah, I'm sorry I'm late." I bowed my head and sighed. "You know how the morning can be. . ." The old man smiled.

"I do know what you're talking about, but that's not the reason we're here. I need you to work with a man to try and make peace with a species of wolves in a forest." I looked at him. "Well, actually they are werewolves."

I made a small and involuntary gasp, "what are they doing in the forest though? I mean- They're humans too. That's not fair..."

Dumbledore smiled, and I knew that I had said something right, "Nymphadora that makes me quite happy to hear you say that. . . I had figured that you would also work well with your partner. I am quite glad that you have figured out that werewolves are humans as well. I thought that you of all people would have an open mind for these things." I nodded.

"Wh-who am I working with Professor?" I asked gently blushing at his comment. I had never taken compliments well, because I know that they're just trying to make me feel better.

"I'm glad you asked." He smiled again and that made me a bit nervous. Whenever anyone smiled at me it usually meant that something was wrong or that they were trying to torture me. . . 'Dumbledore isn't that kind of man though. . . Right. . .?' I thought frantically.

"Remus you can come in now." My eyes widened and I chocked.

'Different Remus, different Remus, different Remus!' I chanted in my head feeling slightly sick to my stomach now. 'Fuck!' I thought looking up at the last person I thought I would see there.

"Mr. Lupin..." I said after a moment of silence where he and I stared partly in shock and partly in horror. "Nice to see you again." I said through gritted teeth.

He seemed as surprised, "Yes, Very nice."

Dumbledore smiled, "Well That's all well! Now Remus will you please tell miss. Nymphadora what is happening?" I looked over to the old man... Well the older of the two at least.

'Is there anything that he doesn't know?' I thought looking at him in slight shock. I looked between the two feeling rather stupid and throughly confused.

"Yes sir, If I may, I'd rather do it in my room. . . I don't want anyone to overhear." I looked at him a with a bit of worry in my face. Dumbledore nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you two later." I looked between the two feeling really stupid... Again. . .

"Miss. Nymphadora. . ." I looked appalled at Lupin. He called my by my first name! I hate it when people call me that!

"Tonks. . ." I said a bit harshly.

"Excuse me?" He asked politely as they walked out of the room and away from who I was now going to call 'the all knowing professor'.

"My name is Tonks. Just Tonks." He smiled then, the bloody twit smiled! I couldn't take it. "What's so funny?"

"I like the name Nymphadora." He said smiling. I knew what the meant. There was _no_ way I was going to get him to just call me Tonks now. I glared. And he smiled... He _SMILED!_

I looked at him a bit shocked... Okay so a bit was the biggest understatement of the freakin' century. "Now please let me tell you all about our mission." He said in a light voice that kinda scared me... "But first, would you like a drink?"

"Of what?" I asked a bit surprised by the way he was acting. . . I was also a bit irritated by the way he called me by my real name. . .

"Water, wine, tea. . . Anything really." He said looking at me with his honey colored eyes shining happily and a bit playfully. I hated him already. Not quite sure why, but I knew that I did.

"Tea thanks." I said rather curtly. I can tell that he was a bit surprised but nodded and waved his wand to make a tea pot appear. He poured me a cup and handed it to me. "Thank-you." I answered putting on a mocking smile.

He looked at me a bit startled, "Okay..." he said slowly looking at me confused. "Well anyway, Professor Dumbledore-" I was a bit shocked at the way he was so formal... He called Dumbledore 'professor' all the time? Wait... I did too! I looked to my feet shocked.

'Wait... Why is this so shocking?' I had, by this time, throughly confused myself.

"Miss. Nymphadora?" I looked up surprised, having totally forgotten where I was. (I do that when I'm thinking...) But anyway, I threw up my hands in my surprise and spilled my tee all over Lupin's chest, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled in irritation, "I'm so clumsy... I'm sorry!" I fumbled around looking for a towel, "You see when I get deep in thought I forget where I am and... Get scared easily. . . I know it's not much of an excuse... But that's the truth. . . Ugh, I am so stupid. . ." I finally found a towel and began to wipe his chest.

"It's alright, don't worry about it seriously. I'll be alright." he smiled at me gently.

"Come on! Just take my apology." I said looking at him with irritation. "I mean come on." he looked down to me.

"It's alright, you don't need to worry about it." I gritted my teeth.

"Just say I forgive you."

"But you've done nothing wrong."

I huffed, "And that burn on your chest is nothing?" I asked. "Let me see it." I demanded.

"What!"

"Open your shirt! Duh what the hell do you think?" he looked at me with the most amazed look on his face.

"No." He said defiantly I looked at him then did what any woman would. I jumped on him and began to tear open his shirt of course!

"Just let me Undo it! Honestly, what is so bloody hard about it!"

"I can do it myself!"

"This is hard!"

"Don't poke me!"

I smiled in triumph. "Hah I win you old bat!"

Apparently we hadn't heard someone come in... But we did hear them clear their throat. "Are we- Interrupting something. . . ?" I looked over to see James an Sirius standing there looking at us close to laughing. I looked down to the shirt and what I had just been yelling...

"God dammit!"

Could life be any worse?-

Well the end of ch 3 and I'm very glad at the length of this chappie! Claps Well Thank-you so much for all of your reviews! I got so many for only the first 2! (I'm not used to getting very many reviews ne?) Well, James and Lily are still alive but they'll die in the next chapter probably. Oh well! Well I'm so thank-ful for those reading and Please review! Ja ne!

-Kei-chan


End file.
